One means of using coal in a relatively pollution-free manner to generate power is to burn the coal in a gasifier, producing a gas (synthesis gas) which can be used in a combined cycle (a gas turbine and a steam generator in series), both of which drive electrical generators. In some instances, however, it may be difficult or inadvisable to integrate the gasifier thermally into the power complex. For example, in the case of a pre-existing power plant, or where space limitations are prsent, it may be desirable to have a "stand alone" gasifier operation. In such a case, the synthesis gas produced may be sent by pipeline to the power complex.
The separate character of the gasifier complex does not means, however, that efficiencies cannot be achieved. To the contrarty, judicious internal thermal integration of the gasifier complex permits highly efficient utilization of such stand alone complexes in the circumstances mentioned, as well as in other cases. The invention is directed to synthesis gas generation and power generation with improved efficiency.